


Breathless

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy!Steve, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing





	Breathless

Before Sarah was born Steve thought he had seen it all, but the moment he held his tiny baby girl in his hands he knew nothing could be further from the truth. He had felt the same awe each time a tiny newborn was placed in his hands. They were the small miracles he had given up on ever getting from life and yet here they were, taking his breath away every day.

Steve watched in awe as each of his, over the years, three children took their first steps. He hung on their every word even before they made sense to anyone else but themselves. No matter what he was doing he gave them his full attention, whenever they asked for it.

He was constantly amazed by his children. Sarah was courageous, outgoing and headstrong. She stood up for other kids when they were being bullied and she took care of everyone around her as well as a six-year-old can.

Jaime was more quiet and artistic. He loved hiding away from the word, watching cartoons or making a small pillow fort under the coffee table with his drawings.

Two-year-old Samantha was strategic and clever. If she wanted something out of her reach she was going to find a way to get it. She loved legos and was building things most two-year-olds had barely even heard off.

They were all different and equally amazing and Steve’s favorite moment every day was walking through the door. He loved the sound of pitter patter as the three rushed towards him, knowing he was home before he could even announce his presence. He barely had time to squat down before three sets of small arms were clinging to him, almost knocking the wind from his lungs.

Steve smiled, feeling the warmth in his chest and as he looked up to see you leaning against the doorframe. The woman that had given him the life he had stopped thinking he’d ever get. The woman that saw him as more than just a soldier. He was her husband and the father of her children. One thing that never failed to make Steve truly breathless was the love in her eyes when she looked at him. He was home and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
